Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a fastening element for arrangement in a receptacle of a rotor blade connection of a rotor blade, wherein the receptacle is formed on the rotor hub-side end of the, preferably flange-free, rotor blade. The fastening element is or will be arranged in the receptacle between an inner fastening side and an outer fastening side of the rotor blade and the fastening element is or will be connected to the inner fastening side and the outer fastening side of the rotor blade. The fastening element is formed tapered in the longitudinal extension thereof. The invention further relates to a rotor blade connection of a wind turbine for connecting a rotor blade to a rotor hub.
Description of Related Art
Rotor blade connections for connecting a rotor blade to a connector apparatus are known for example from WO 01/42647 A2 and WO 2007/131589 A2.
In addition, DE 296 18 525 U1 describes a blade flange for a rotor blade of wind turbines.
Furthermore, it is known that with erected wind turbines there is a significant risk of lightning strikes due to the exposed position of the wind turbine. With lightning strikes at a wind turbine, the rotor blades are most at risk, wherein in the event of a lightning strike the electrical energy of a lightning is conducted from the rotor blades via the rotor hub, a nacelle and a tower of the wind turbine into the ground. For conducting the lightning energy, transition devices are required which permit the rotor to rotate and simultaneously guarantee the transfer of the electrical energy of a lightning.
For example, a lightning protection device for wind turbines is known from DE 10 2004 010 104 A1, wherein the wind turbine is provided for conducting electrical energy of a lightning strike via a lightning conductor system to the ground on which a tower of a wind turbine is fastened.
In addition, DE 10 2005 017 865 B4 describes a wind turbine having a lightning conductor device.